


Algebra, English... and Biology

by TsarAlek



Category: Code Geass
Genre: 17/18 yr old characters, Classroom Sex, Code Geass S1, Come Swallowing, M/M, No Beta- We fire the Untested Hadron Canon, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: Suzaku seeks a reward for his studies and Lelouch, though apprehensive about the locale, is all too eager to give it to him.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	Algebra, English... and Biology

**Author's Note:**

> I blame/thank my suzalu friends for this. Please Enjoy. I wrote this entire thing in the last 2 hours.

“What the _hell_ do they teach you in the military? How the _hell_ do you not only not know Pythagorian theorem but also… just. HOW do you now know y=mx+b?” Lelouch held his head with one hand. There was a harsh _snap_ noise. His other hand had managed to decapitate the poor unsuspecting pencil he had been angrily twirling around as he attempted to watch Suzaku do maths. And fail. Miserably.

“Well. They teach us… uh. How to maintain weapons, how to address wounds… how to aim, there are angles involved in that! I know… basic biology.”

“You can’t calculate x in the equation 2(x+5)-7= 3(x-2). It’s quite literally, child’s play. I can solve this without even picking up my pencil but you took twenty minutes staring at it and still got it _wrong_.” Lelouch’s brows furrowed but Suzaku simply rubbed the back of his neck nervously and laughed quietly. “Forget it. We’ll move on for now, English.”

Suzaku groaned and his head fell into his arms on the table. “Can we stop for the day? I need to move, train, anything.”

“Move your mind. Train your head. You are _not_ failing your classes with me here. If I have to coax you with candy and pats on the head like a child then by the name of that bitch Elizabeth the second, I _will._ ” 

“Uh… shouldn’t you… refrain from disrespecting Britannia royalty… especially here?” 

“Shut up Suzaku, it's just you, me, and the dust bunnies crawling through your head here at the moment. I’ll disrespect whatever long dead” ( _Or living)_ he didn’t say aloud, “Britannian royal I very well please. Open your book to page 276.” Lelouch commanded, as he slipped on a pair of reading glasses.

Suzaku snickered. “Old man eyes.”

“Better old man eyes than child head.” Suzaku rolled his old man's eyes. “Open your book Suzaku.”

Suzaku, however, did not, and slowly began to melt down into his chair. 

“You’re being childish.” 

“Not all of us have a computer brain and old man eyes Lelouch, we’ve been here for hours, I need a break.” Suzaku melted down further, until his head had dipped below the table and the chair was pushed back.

“Do you intend to nap on the floor then?” Lelouch couldn’t help but sigh a gentle laugh through his nose. 

Lelouch’s violet eyes went wide when he felt him.

Suzaku had crawled over to him and placed his head right above his crotch. “You said you would coerce me with candy and pats on the head right?”

“Suzaku, that wasn’t what I meant.” Lelouch attempted to push him away but Suzaku was like a stone, unyielding, especially since Lelouch was as weighty as a twig in a hurricane.

Suzaku reached up and Lelouch heard his zipper slowly open, pulled by Suzaku’s gentle fingers.

“I’m here to collect Lelouch- I’ve studied for three hours. I want my candy. I want my pats on the head.” Suzaku grinned wide underneath the table, evil. 

“At least wait until we can get back to my quarters Suzaku. We shouldn’t do this here.” Lelouch made to stand but Suzaku grabbed his hips and kept him stationary. 

“Can’t wait. Besides. You said it yourself. It’s just us here.”

“That doesn’t mean no one is going to come!”

“You are.”

All of Lelouche’s protestations were lost when Suzaku slipped his fingers underneath the band of his underwear and gently tugged them down. Fingers, gentle fingers, trailed up his half hard length and began to pump him. 

Lelouch would punish Suzaku for this later but he couldn’t very well form the words to be angry further.

Suzaku pumped him to full hardness, which didn’t take much since neither of them had very much time of late to care for their bodies and needs. 

Lelouch could hardly even imagine they were doing this at all, but an unforeseen consequence of Suzaku’s geass command to live was that his childhood friend had become much more forward with his feelings.

Perhaps in his mind, this was a part of living too.

Lelouch groaned when Suzaku licked his shaft with that skilled tongue of his and ran it over his head. He swirled there, teasing the opening and kissing his cock with some kind of primal glee. Lelouch dared to look down at his friend, his lover, his enemy. His eyes shone a bright green, his smile was wide and adoring. 

Suzaku swallowed his cock down and Lelouch bit his lip as his head fell back in pleasure.

He couldn’t look, he couldn’t watch. He would cum right then and there if he had to see Suzaku’s gleeful expression, he would unravel if he had to watch his head bob up and down atop him. 

As it was, he felt taught as a bowstring, ready to snap, he had to will himself down, force himself to stay steady and calm as Suzaku, that bastard, shoved him down his throat until the sounds of his choked moans filled the quiet study room. Suzaku pulled away, gently raking his teeth up Lelouch’s shaft, sending pinpricks of glorious heat, glorious static right up his spine and through his body. 

Suzaku lunged down, shoving Lelouch’s cock down his throat and Lelouch tasted blood on his lips as he stifled a hideous groan. 

Lelouch reached out and clasped Suzaku’s hair: soft, beautiful, always tousled, untamable. Lelouch shoved Suzaku down farther and cried silently, breathlessly as more of Suzaku’s heated mouth swallowed him. He yanked Suzaku back and pulled him forward again, taking absolute pleasure in the way Suzaku whimpered below him as Lelouch abused his face. 

Lelouch dared to look, dared to see Suzaku below him. 

He had tears in his vacant eyes, and looked so blissfully lost as Lelouch pulled him down atop his cock again. Saliva dribbled down the sides of his mouth and Lelouch hissed as Suzaku swirled his tongue around the shaft of his cock- stuffed so deeply down his throat. 

Lelouch laughed hideously. “Whore.” Lelouch smoothed some of Suzku’s hair out of his eyes and gently caressed his head as Suzaku sucked him like a popsicle mid summer. 

“You weren’t lying when you said you knew basic biology. My little whore. Sucking me so happily.” Lelouch pulled his hair and snapped his head back before driving him back down. Lelouch could get drunk off the feeling of Suzaku pliable in his hands.

The muffled moan from Suzaku would haunt his dreams and force him awake with wet underwear more than once after this day.

Lelouch hastened his not so gentle ruts into Suzaku’s mouth and pulled him down, harder, harder, faster still. He could feel the heat building and was beginning to sweat, feverish heat radiating through his body. 

“My little whore… I-”

“Luluuuuu.” Shirley called out. 

Lelouch felt his heart beating out of his chest as he sat up and forced himself to look composed.

“Luluuu?” She called out again, closer this time. “We have a meeting- are you and Suzaku almost done studying?” Her head poked around the corner and she peeped into the room.

Lelouch made at looking normal, resting his head on a fist and spinning a pencil absentmindedly- even though underneath the table, Suzaku was hastening his pace and lapping up the mess of precum leaking from his cock.

“Where’s Suzaku?”

“Hm? Oh.” His voice came out shaky and of a pitch far higher than his normal. “He had to use the restroom.”

“Are- are you okay lulu? You look… red. Feverish.” Shirley stepped fully into the classroom, and took a step closer to him.

“I’m fine!” His voice cracked. Suzaku fondled his balls as he lunged down and fully sheathed Lelouch inside his mouth.

“Uh. You sure? You sound hoarse too. You should go see the nurse. I can walk you there.”

“I’m fine! It’s just… hot in here, and I’m co-” Suzaku reached around to grope his ass as he forcefully bobbed his head. Lelouch felt his will cracking, like a dam about to burst, felt heat burning up his spine and threatening to release itself as a moan, right in front of Shirley. “Coming down- with a... cold.” 

“Uhh… okay. Look, let’s get you-”

“Shirley dearrrrrr!” 

_Fuck._ Lelouch cursed to himself.

Milly’s boisterous voice yelled up the stairs, “Shirleyyyy- forget them, we’ll start without them! Come on downnnn!”

“Okay Prez!” She called down. “Get Suzaku to take you to the infirmary later Lulu, you look ready to pass out.” Shirley shot a worried glance but turned away and closed the door after her.

Suzaku squeezed Lelouch’s ass and groaned as he shoved his cock down further.

Lelouch let out a shaky breath and his eyes rolled back as his heartbeat continued to thrum dangerously loud in his chest. 

“Suzaku. I hate you.” 

And Lelouch spilled out inside Suzaku’s mouth. Suzaku sputtered and choked, sucked what he could down and yet still remained sheathed as best he could, savoring Lelouch’s cock, enjoying it and the taste of his cum. 

Lelouch shuddered as pure energy radiated through his body and he enjoyed the aftershocks, enjoying the feeling of Suzaku holding his ass for dear life as he sucked the cum down. Lelouch smiled, his glasses were crooked on his face and he was dangerously warm, sweating in his school uniform.

“Suzaku…” He whispered.

When he looked down his eyes widened.

Underneath the desk, fully nude, was Suzaku, fingering himself as he sucked on the cum.

Lelouch would have had an aneurysm if it weren’t for the fact that he was so turned on, so desperate to feel Suzaku’s ass clenching around his cock.

Cum was leaking out the sides of Suzaku’s mouth and dribbling all over the floor. His cock was leaking and his eyes were so blissfully vacant.

“Suzaku. Get up.”

Suzaku slowly removed Lelouch from his mouth and looked up.

“Stand up.” Lelouch commanded.

Suzaku removed the fingers from his backside and slowly rose to stand before him, nude, erect, covered in cum, _Lelouche’s_ cum.

“Go lock the door.”

Suzaku drunkenly stumbled over to the door and flipped the lock.

He looked back to his commander questioningly. 

Lelouch slowly began to unbutton his uniform, starting from the top and taking such sweet glances at Suzaku’s lusty gaze.

“Come. Stand here.” He gestured beside himself.

Suzaku clambered over as Lelouch pulled his dark uniform off, revealing the white dress shirt underneath.

Lelouch unbuttoned that too, eyes trained on Suzaku, who looked lost and needy, his eyes darting all over Lelouche’s body.

He opened his shirt and flashed his slender form to Suzaku, but did not remove it.

Suzaku looked ready to pounce atop him.

“Sit.” Lelouch gestured to his lap. “My sweet little cocksleeve.”

Suzaku didn’t have to be told twice.

And it wasn’t long before he was whimpering into Lelouche’s ear and shooting cum up his chest as his ass spilled over with yet more candy that he had been craving so dearly.

Needless to say, they didn’t make it to the meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic updates and announcements on my [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek)  
> Oh and p.s.: Elizabeth the second in cg universe is not the queen of our current world- she was someone else XD Keep on goin strong Queen Elizabeth!


End file.
